<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Bed is so Old by brokencasbutt67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128573">My Bed is so Old</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67'>brokencasbutt67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff Dialogue Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chuck Shurley is God, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Depression, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>number four of the fluff dialogue prompts with: I'm sorry, my bed is so old. </p><p>Also, I'm having some horrible times at the moment with my mental health so if it's crap, i apologise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Shurley/Reader, Chuck Shurley/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff Dialogue Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chuck Shurley Imagines</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Bed is so Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You’d all been in the bunker for months when Chuck re-entered your lives. Though reluctant, Dean and Sam accepted him into the bunker. The spark between you and Chuck had been there since the day you both met, so long ago. Having him in the bunker has only rekindled that spark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today’s a bad day though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the moment you awoke, you were overwhelmed with depression. It’s hard to explain depression, especially to the emotionless Winchester Brothers. They never understand. Usually, on a bad day, they will go on a hunt and leave you alone in the bunker, not knowing that it’s more damaging than if they were around and only spoke to you once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what happened today: as soon as Sam and Dean heard your comment that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t doing so great</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they were packing duffels to go on a hunt that you had heard nothing of only an hour prior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, you’re alone in the bunker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well not entirely. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chuck is around, somewhere. You never fully know where though, the mystical being that is God has always perplexed you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t matter though, he’s not here to help with how you’re feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t even know how you’re feeling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s like you’re drowning, that every time you manage to reach the surface, something drags you right back down, it’s a sick cycle and it’s so tiring, constantly fighting the inevitability of it. Everything is too much effort: from going to the bathroom, to rolling over in bed. It’s like… There’s nothing to compare it to, there’s nothing in the world that you can use to describe depression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drowning is the best metaphor for depression. Every time you reach the top, you sink back down again and there’s no one to reach out to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, (Y/N)” Chuck’s voice drags you from your thoughts. You shift to look at him. He’s stood in the doorway, leaning against the door with some food in his hand; you don’t have a clue what the food is, and you have no desire to find out either. You don’t say anything, wrapping the duvet tighter around yourself. Chuck wanders into your bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand rubs over your thigh, it calms you more than he would ever know. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s always the little things.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Chuck asks, sitting his food on the table; it smells like Chinese food. You shrug, a shaky sigh can be heard, though you’re not sure if it’s from yourself or from Chuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just having a bad day?” Chuck asks, as though he knows everything you’re saying, without saying anything at all. You nod, a stray tear races into the pillow beneath your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna talk about anything?” Chuck offers. You shake your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna watch a movie and cuddle?” Chuck offers. You shake your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine” You mumble, though the hurt in your voice suggests that you mean the complete opposite to what you’re saying.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do worry,  (Y/N), I’ve been there myself. I know how much it hurts, and I know how hard it is when you’re alone” Chuck admits. You don’t say anything though your eyes meet his through the tears that fill your eyes. Chuck shifts to sit you up, wrapping his arms around you. You shift to sit closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder as more and more tears fall. They’re staining the grey tee, but he’s not complaining about it. If anything, Chuck is encouraging you to let your emotions out, especially since it’s the first time that you have done so in such a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time passes, though you’re not specifically monitoring how much has passed; instead, you’re focussed on the way you and Chuck are sitting together on your bed. Eventually, though, Chuck breaks the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh… I’d say do you wanna cuddle but uh…” He trails off, gesturing to your bed. It’s falling apart around you; you’re surprised it hasn’t collapsed under the weight of two people: it’s long needed replacing but you’ve never had the time, the money, or the means to replace it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You murmur, though you’re not entirely sure what you’re apologising for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My bed is so old</span>
  </em>
  <span>… I keep meaning to replace it” You add. Before you can go any further, Chuck snaps his fingers. The beat-up, splintered frame bed is replaced with a new, king-size bed. The duvet is fluffy and warm. You smile up to him and rest your head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A movie sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good right now” You muse. Chuck smiles and kisses the top of your head, before shifting until you’re both laid, side by side. He flicks the television on, watching as you curl up at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything in particular?” He asks. You shake your head, watching as Chuck puts on a film that you’ve heard Dean mention once. It amuses you for a while, though before long, you’re falling asleep on Chuck’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he immediately notices this and shifts to wrap the duvet around you. He turns the movie off, shifting to cuddle up with you, allowing himself to sleep and cherish the time with you that he can’t have when the brothers are around.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>You’re awoken to shouting from Dean and Sam. You’re not paying full attention, though you can hear something about Chuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurting you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before they can go any further though, you’re silencing them with a glare. Chuck smiles to you as he wakes himself, shifting to sit up. You stop him though, pulling him down into a deep kiss. Chuck moans into the kiss, his hand coming to rest on your cheek as he smiles slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean and Sam shift awkwardly in the doorway, before wandering away. You chuckle lightly as you part the kiss, resting your forehead against Chuck’s.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, (Y/N), so much” He murmurs. Words fail you, and so, you respond with another kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>